koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ball
RB-79 Ball (RB-79 ボール) is a Mobile Suit concocted by the Earth Federation during the manufacturing frenzy of the One Year War. At the time of its conception, the Federation was under pressure to create enough Mobile Suits to counter the leagues of Zakus sent by the Zeon forces. Gundam was a success, but it demanded too many rare resources and materials to be mass-produced. Its cheaper cousin, the GM, was efficient yet still couldn't be made quickly enough to be sent out to the front lines. In an effort to solve the dilemma, engineers slapped together the bare minimums for a MS (means of propulsion, identity, and a weapon) to create the Ball. As grunt units for the Federation, Balls were mass-produced and littered the battlefield as computerized cannon fodder. Due to its rather lacking weaponry and equipment, it has the unsavory nickname "Round Coffin" or "Moving Coffin" with MS pilots. Within Gundam games, the Ball is considered a joking mascot of sorts for players. In the series's canon, the thought of actually piloting this version of the MS is possible yet practically suicidal. The games, on the other hand, often offer methods of making it a capable and surprisingly destructive Mobile Suit that may even chew through the most powerful Gundam models. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires a shot from its head cannon. The projectile travels a short distance before exploding in a puff of smoke. : , , , , , , , : Repeated left and right smashes from hands, making the Ball dive slightly in the air for its attacks. Ends the chain with a dual overhead chop. : : Rapid fire punches from arms before a single shot is fired from cannon. Flips the player back a short distance. :Combination : Same as ground SP. :Deadlock attack: Breaks enemy guard and performs a dual chop. Dashing/Aerial : , : A multi-hitting rolling tackle. Can also be done during back dashes. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit. *'Spirit Surge' - Immune to power downs. *'Range Enhance' - Attacks increase their reach. *'Small Giant' - Increased advantage against giant enemies. *'Fortune' - Greatly increases pilot's luck. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Gains a few new additions based on previous moveset. : , : Rising strike with both hands. : , , , : Three punches. : , : Launches a missile. :Aerial : Rapid fire stabs before shooting from its cannon. Ball can cancel its C2~C7 and dashing Charge into a Boost Attack. Partner Strike Occasionally the player will be given the option for a nameless soldier to accompany them as their partner in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3. They pilot the Ball to perform the following ability. Players can choose it as their first Partner since it's initially available. *Assist type - Special :Action - Heals a small amount of the forces gauge. Customization Like the Zeong and Zakutank, Ball only has three parts available for the Mobile Suit Laboratory: its torso and arms. This limits the MS to a maximum of three Parts attributes. To try to balance out these differences, its Armor rating for its torso can top at 400 and its other stats can reach 200. Even with optimum Parts, the Ball remains one of the weakest MS units in the game. Its best attribute lies in its Mobility, though even this is still below average. However, the Ball also has the potential to be a tiny machine of utter destruction. Most players suggest using a high leveled, powerful character with the Pilot Skill, Instant Hero, equipped for the Ball's significant upgrade in performance. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed, but available for Space use only. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Finish Soldier's Battlefield 4 in Free Missions. Accept Bright's offer to join the White Base crew and clear the three Friendship Missions entailing the One Year War. The mission for the Ball should appear under the Extra Missions tab. Complete it and watch the Terminal event, King of Space. :Ball is Your Friend! ::Difficulty: 5/8 (Normal or Hard) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: Ball only ::Ally/Allies - Lacus, Puru, Laura ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method to unlock permission for Part 4s is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits